Amplification systems for electric musical instruments, such as, for example, electric guitars are known and may include electronic amplifiers and external speakers connected thereto. In some cases, an electric guitar includes a magnetic pickup that electrically detects a vibration of strings and amplifies the same with sound through external speakers. Acoustic-electric guitars are also known that can be electrically wired with a pickup for similar use with an electronic amplifier and external speakers.
The components of such amplification systems can be bulky devices driven by an AC power source and require connecting cables extending to both the guitar and the external speakers. Due to space and power requirements, these types of amplification systems can have a limited utility. In some cases, musicians employ portable battery-operated amplification systems to practice playing electric instruments. For example, a portable system may include a portable amplifier connected to an electric guitar by a loose connection cable. Such portable amplifier systems, however, can be clumsy and awkward to use due to the loose hanging cables and difficulty in setting adjustment. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior technologies.